


Leakage

by PaulHeymanGirl



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulHeymanGirl/pseuds/PaulHeymanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Dolph Ziggler does not condone the hacking of celebrity private photos.  And he, personally, has never done such a thing.  Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leakage

“Criminal charges!” Miz was screaming as he stormed through the backstage, Sandow as ever these days at his side, mimicking his movements with an uncanny accuracy.  “I am going to see you persecuted to the fullest degree for what you did, Ziggler!  Those were PRIVATE PHOTOS.”

Dolph stopped, smiled, and then finally turned around to face The Miz...er, Mizzes.  Chuckling lightly he finally said “Miz, like I said out there.  I didn’t hack your private photos.”

“And like you have any room to talk!  Some of us have terrible allergic reactions to chest waxing and you KNOW that!” Miz continued.  

“I do,” Dolph agreed.  “And I also didn’t hack your private photos.”

Miz bared his teeth and stepped nose to nose with Ziggler.  “Then how did you get them?”

Dolph outright laughed this time.  “Let me throw out a scenario.  Before you started on your beauty regimen that night, you and your stunt double there broke open a bottle of champagne...each...and then got to work.  And in the middle of some harmless grooming fun, someone decides to pull out Miz’s cell phone and snap some pictures.”

Miz blinked in confusion.  “So?”

“So, check your outgoing messages,” Dolph said.

Miz, eyes never leaving Dolph’s, held out his hand and was answered by Sandow slapping his phone into his palm.  Miz looked down at the phone, then back to Ziggler, then down at the phone again.  Sandow mirroring him.  


Then his face fell.  So did Sandow's.  


Three messages sent within the same hour, all from the night Ziggler was referencing.

All sent to Ziggler’s cell phone number.  


With the pictures attached.

Why did he even HAVE Ziggler's cell phone number?

Miz turned to Sandow.  “Did you know about this?”

Sandow’s look was a mix of apologetic and guilty.  “Well, you insisted I send them.  To drive Ziggler into a frenzy of jealousy. Those were your exact words.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?  What do I pay you for anyway?” Miz asked.

“You were absolutely adamant…” Sandow started, then paused.  “Wait. Do you pay me?  I don’t think we ever discussed compensation.”

Miz turned back to Ziggler.  “Okay, even if my soon-to-be-fired stunt double did send you those photos, what gives you the right to share them on RAW?”

Ziggler motioned with his chin to the phone.  “Keep reading.”

“I don’t know that we even really discussed my job description,” Sandow said.

Miz scrolled down further, until he reached his final text from that night:

_ go ahead and show them on RAW I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. let the mizaholics get a taste of behind the scenes. emphasis on the behind xoxo miz _

Miz went pale.  “But.  I.”

“I mean, really,” Ziggler said.  “Do I look like the kinda guy who would bother learning how to hack a cellphone?  I’ve got many, many better things to do.”

“Did I even sign a contract for this?” Sandow asked.

**Author's Note:**

> The stealing of celebrity photos was actually not funny and is in fact sad and disturbing. The fact that Miz and Damien Sandow IN FULL MIZDOWN GEAR posed for the "leaked" pictures, however, was hilarious. Want to make it clear where I stand on those issues.


End file.
